


Gallavich Wedding

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Shameless, gallavich wedding, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: Ian and Mickey finally get married. soft af.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 51





	Gallavich Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> hope we get cute vows for their wedding in s10 hehe

It was a cold, snowy, winter day in the south side of Chicago and it was finally the day, the day Ian and Mickey become husbands. of course they were both shitting their pants but who doesn't on their wedding day, right?

"Jesus christ i think my balls are sweating, these pants are too tight, do they look tight to you!?" Mickey turns around to face Mandy, his younger sister who's currently trying not to laugh. Mickey's wearing a white suit which contrasts perfectly with his black hair and black bow tie.

"You look fine Mick, they fit perfectly, you're just nervous." She giggles as she fixes his bow tie, he rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm not nervous." He replies, looking down at his black dress shoes while fidgeting with the waist of his pants.

"It's okay if you are, it's normal. You love him, right?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"Well yeah, of course i do." He says as if what he's saying is obvious, she nods her head.

"Then why are you scared, everything is gonna be okay, you guys were made for each other." She gives him a warm smile, he smiles back.

The door opens and in steps Iggy, one of Mickey's brothers, wearing a black tux and holding a box of donuts.

"i come bearing donuts!" He shouts, he starts walking over to Mickey and suddenly stops. "Yo, your pants look tight as fuck." He laughs, Mickey shoots a judging glare at Mandy.

"I fucking told you Mandy!" He shouts in frustration, Mandy shrugs in response.

"Did i hear the word donuts!?" Sandy, Mickey's cousin, comes bursting through the door.

"Oh that's great, why doesn't everyone just come in here and we'll have a fucking party." Mickey shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Take those pants off, i'll get new ones." Mandy shakes her head, Iggy and Sandy laugh with their mouths full of donuts.

\---

Ian's standing in front of the bathroom mirror contemplating on whether a black or white tie would suit his black tux.

"The black one, definitely." Fiona says, leaning against the door frame in a long red silk dress. Ian turns to face her and sighs.

"I think i'm gonna shit myself." He laughs, Fiona walks closer and smiles. "I get it, it's scary but it's also exciting, it's going to be okay." she places her hand on his shoulder and gives him a warm smile, he smiles back, trying to tie his tie.

"Hey, i'm so happy for you, you know that right?" Fiona looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Can't believe my baby brother is getting married." She wraps her arms around him, tears begin to form in Ian's eyes,

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry." he laughs and so does Fiona, Lip stands in the doorway.

"we better get going you big babies, c'mon." Lip smiles and walks away, Ian and Fiona exit the bathroom and make their way down stairs where Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam are waiting.

"Wow look at you Ian, so fashionable" Debbie says with a smile, Ian laughs in response.

"I called Mandy, everyone's ready, are you?" Liam asks with his arms crossed.

"Wait, why are you calling Mandy?" Ian questions, confused.

"He thinks he's in charge." Carl chimes in, looking at Liam with a smirk on his face.

"I am in charge, now let's get going, we're gonna be late!" Liam says in a serious tone, the group laugh in unison while Liam is already half way out the door.

\---

It's a small wedding, only close family are invited which in both their cases, isn't many. everyone starts making their way into the venue. A small, yet beautiful hall filled with chairs for the guests, snacks galore and party decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls, simple yet perfect. While everyone's finding their seats, Ian's best men, Lip, Carl and Kev find their way to the front. As for Mickey's best men, well, he has best people, Iggy, Mandy and Sandy walk up to the front and wait patiently.

Since this isn't a traditional wedding, they're doing it their own way. Ian enters the room, standing tall and confident as he makes his way down the aisle, everyone's heads turn to watch him, he stands at the front, in the middle waiting for Mickey, the love of his life, to make his way down the aisle.

Mickey, all dressed in white, walks down the aisle, fiddling with his tux. He's obviously nervous but he looks up and his eyes meet Ian's, then suddenly, everything felt right to him. They stand in front of each other, staring into one another's eyes. 

"So beautiful." Kev says as he wipes a tear away from his cheek. 

"It hasn't even started yet." Lip whispers, shaking his head. 

Suddenly the hall doors burst open with a loud bang and Terry, Mickey's dad, Storms through them with an angry expression plastered on his face, everyone stands up in fear and shock, Mickey grabs Ian's hand and mumbles "Fuck." under his breath. 

"No fucking way is this happening!" Terry shouts, pointing his index finger at Mickey and then Ian. 

"No, THIS isn't happening." Fiona stands in front of Terry, staring him down, he laughs at her.

"And what are _you_ gonna do?" He snorts, Fiona shakes her head.

"Don't you dare ruin this for them, you selfish asshole." She stands even closer, Mickey comes running down and stands in between them.

"It's okay Fiona, i'll take care of this." He turns to face his father, the man who has brought nothing but pain his whole life. "Why, dad." He says, with tears starting to well up in his eyes, he pinches the bridge of his nose to stop himself from crying, he doesn't want his father to see him as weak.

"I will not let you marry a MAN, my son isn't a FAGGOT!" He screams in his face, Mickey closes his eyes.

"You see, the thing is...i am." His hand forms into a fist and connects with Terry's face, Ian runs over to help Mickey, Terry looks at Ian and charges towards him but Lip was prepared, he knocks him down to the floor and punches him in the face repeatedly. 

"Stop!" Fiona shouts, Ian pulls Lip off Terry.

Terry lays on the floor, his face full of blood and bruises, Mickey stands over him.

"You will not ruin this for me, i deserve to be happy." He spits in his fathers face, "I am gay, get used to it." Terry looks up at him with the one eye that isn't swollen, police barge through the door and grab Terry. 

"Good to see you again Terry." The police officer says, Terry spits at Mickey. "Fuck you!" He shouts as he's being pulled away by the police.

"Hey, congratulations." Says one of the cops, smiling at Mickey, he smiles back.

\---

"Now please say your vows." The Minister speaks, Ian speaks first.

"Ever since we were teenagers and you'd come into the Kash And Grab to steal shit, i knew i liked you, you've helped me through my darkest times, you were always there for me to make sure i was okay." Tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, Mickey looks at him and smiles. "You're the only person i've ever loved this much and i know i want to spend the rest of my life with you, b-because you're my soulmate Mickey." Ian holds both Mickey's hands in his and smiles, now it's Mickeys turn to say his vows. 

"I can't stop crying man." Kev whispers to Lip, Carl shakes his head. "Ssh." Lip pats Kev's back as he cries, Fiona and V giggle like children in the front row. 

"Jesus Ian, What can i say, you're my everything." He squeezes his hand, "You mean the world to me, i'd literally die for you." He wipes a tear away from his face, Ian smiles.

"I'm not good at this kind of thing but all i know is that i want to be by your side forever, i love you." Ian hugs Mickey tight and everyone in the room is sobbing, except Liam of course, it was now time for the final stage, to officially become partners for life. 

"With the power invested in me by the State of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The Minister says his final words with a smile.

Ian cups Mickeys face with his hands and kisses him passionately, they have so much love for each other and it shows, they're finally together forever.

"Get a room!" Fiona shouts, laughing. 

"Wooo we're fucking married bitches!" Mickey shouts and everyone cheers.

Through thick and thin, they always found each other and now they'll spend the rest of their lives together.

"Let's eat, i'm starving." Ian says, rubbing his stomach. 

"Of course you are." Mickey laughs and wraps his arm around Ian's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fuckitido  
> hope you liked it, please tell me if u did or if u have any suggestions please message me :)


End file.
